Vengeance (Translate)
by dei-enjel
Summary: Ketika sahabat baik seorang gadis membunuh cinta sejatinya, seberapa jauh dia akan membalas dendam? "Baiklah, buktikan. Anggap orang ini adalah pelakunya, dan BUKTIKAN kau punya nyali untuk membunuh pembunuh Draco."
1. Prologue

**Vengeance**

**Author: ****elizaye**

**Translator: dei-enjel**

**Summary:**

Ketika sahabat baik seorang gadis membunuh cinta sejatinya, seberapa jauh dia akan membalas dendam? "Baiklah, buktikan. Anggap orang ini adalah pelakunya, dan BUKTIKAN kau punya nyali untuk membunuh pembunuh Draco."

When a girl's best friend kills her one true love, how far will she go for revenge? "All right then, prove it. Pretend that this man is the culprit, and PROVE that you would have the guts to kill Draco's murderer."

* * *

**Translator's Note: **Hallo, minna! Jumpa lagi. Kali ini aku akan terjemahin satu fanfiction yang berkesan banget buat aku. Tentu saja dengan izin dari authornya. Aku harap kalian juga suka dengan cerita kali ini.

Aku pengen sih buat cerita sendiri, tapi ide masih kosong dan akhirnya malah menerjemahkan. Hehee. Lain kali deh :D

**Warning**: Rate M (untuk dewasa ya) Translator udah cukup umur kok :p

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Always for J.K Rowling

Vengeance - elizaye

* * *

**Vengeance**

**Prolog**

_Hermione berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dibungkus handuk kecil dan melihat Draco duduk di tepi tempat tidur, meletakkan dasinya kembali. Draco mendongak dan melihatnya, dan matanya menggelap karena nafsu._

"_Kau tau__, kau masih berhutang padaku permintaan maaf lain," he said._

"_Kau tinggal memaafkanku. Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"_

"_Itu tidak sama. Kau tidak pernah meminta maaf untuk tahun ketiga."_

"_Apakah kau serius?" Hermione berkata, memutar bola matanya. "Itu hanya sebuah tonjokan."_

_Draco menyeringai. "Aku tidak peduli telah ditonjok atau tidak. Aku ingin kau meminta maaf karena panggilanmu padaku. Itu menyakiti perasaanku, love."_

_Hermione tersenyum jenaka._

"_Kalau begitu, biarkan aku memperbaikinya__."_

_Hermione berjalan ke tempat tidur dan berdiri dihadapannya._

"_Aku dapat meminta maaf karena memukulmu, tapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk panggilan itu__."_

"_Kenapa tidak__?"_

"_Karena kau__…" Hermione menyeringai dengan cara yang tidak berbeda dengan seringai yang terkenal dari kekasihnya saat ia mendorong kecil punggung Draco ke tempat tidur dan mengangkangi kakinya"…benar-benar, berengsek…"_

_Hermione menekan bibirnya ke kening Draco._

"… _yang __menjijikan…"_

_Bibirnya menyentuh pipi kiri Draco._

"…_jahat__…"_

_Bibirnya menyentuh pipi kanan Draco._

"…_kecoa__…"_

_Bibirnya membelai ujung hidung Draco._

"…_kecil__…"_

_Hermione menempatkan ciuman ringan di bibir Draco._

"…_dan aku mencintaimu bahkan lebih untuk itu__."_

_Draco tersenyum dan menariknya ke bawah untuk sebuah ciuman panjang, dan Hermione kehilangan dirinya dalam sensansi angin puyuh yang Draco ciptakan untuknya saat Draco melarikan tangannya ke atas dan bawah tubuhnya, berlama-lama di semua tempat yang tepat._

_Kemudian Draco menghentikan ciumannya, dan Hermione tersenyum enggan. Draco mengangkat Hermione menjauh darinya dan membiarkan Hermione berdiri di lantai sebelum melepaskannya._

"_Aku benar-benar harus pergi__," Draco berkata pelan._

"_Ya, Aku tau. Aku juga sebaiknya pergi," Hermione berkata. "Harry dan Ron bisa bangun setiap saat, dan jika aku tidak disana ketika mereka melakukan…"_

_Draco mengangguk, dan Hermione berbalik untuk berpakaian. Lalu lengan Draco memeluknya dari belakang, meremasnya erat._

"_Draco? Ada apa?"_

"_Itu akan datang__. Aku tau itu akan datang."_

"_Apa yang akan datang__?" Hermione bertanya, meskipun ia telah tau apa itu._

"_Akhir. Pertarungan terakhir. Itu akan datang. Apakah kalian bertiga sudah lebih dekat untuk menghabisi semua dari…mereka?"_

"_Draco, kita berjanji tidak membicarakan tentang posisi kita di perang. Aku tau kau bermaksud baik, tapi…" suara Hermione melemah._

_Dia mengangguk. "Aku minta maaf. Aku seharusnya membiarkanmu berpakaian."_

_Draco mencium leher Hermione, dan kemudian kehangatan surut dari tubuhnya. Hermione menggigil dan berharap lengan itu akan memeluknya lagi. Dia berpakaian dengan cepat dan berbalik melihat Draco mengangkat tongkatnya, bersiap untuk Apparate. Draco mengangkat tangannya untuk melambaikan selamat tinggal padanya._

_Hermione tersenyum muram dan berjalan ke arahnya untuk menciumnya sekali lagi._

Hermione tidak tau itu akan menjadi yang terakhir.

* * *

Gimana dengan prolog nya? Kalau sempet dan udah diterjemahin nanti aku langsung update chapter pertamanya ya. Ditunggu :)

Review please :)


	2. Casualties

**Vengeance**

**Author: elizaye**

**Translator: dei-enjel**

**Summary:**

Ketika sahabat baik seorang gadis membunuh cinta sejatinya, seberapa jauh dia akan membalas dendam? "Baiklah, buktikan. Anggap orang ini adalah pelakunya, dan BUKTIKAN kau punya nyali untuk membunuh pembunuh Draco."

When a girl's best friend kills her one true love, how far will she go for revenge? "All right then, prove it. Pretend that this man is the culprit, and PROVE that you would have the guts to kill Draco's murderer."

* * *

**Translator's Note: **Aku udah curhatkah kalo menerjemahan fic itu benar-benar sulit? :D Hahaa.. Tapi tetep semangat karena banyaknya pengunjung di fic terjemahan ini. Reviewnya ditunggu lo.. Dan makasih banyak buat pe-review dan pembaca. Aku benar-benar ada karena kalian ada #lebay wwkwkkk. Oke, tanpa berlama-lama, ini chapter pertamanya. O iya, beberapa kata sengaja gak aku terjemahin ya kayak: hell, Bloody hell, dan umpatan lainnya, :D Dan maaf kalau typo(s) bertebaran disini :D Semoga kalian suka ya terjemahan kali ini. And thanks so much for elizaye because you had allowed me to translate this fic. Enjoy all! :)

**Warning**: Rate M (seks/bahasa) Translator udah cukup umur kok :p

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Always for J.K Rowling

Vengeance – elizaye

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**I. Casualties (Korban)  
**

Kilatan cahaya merah dan hijau terbang ke segala arah. Kekacauan dimana-mana. Seorang gadis mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Pelahap Maut yang terbaring terlentang, baru saja ia lucuti, dan tanpa ragu-ragu mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya. "Avada Kedavra!"

Wanita itu bergegas kembali lebih dalam ke hutan dan bertabrakan dengan Pelahap Maut lainnya. Pelahap Maut itu segera mundur menjauhinya, mengarahkan tongkat ke lehernya, kata-kata telah siap dibentuk di bibirnya. Namun mata wanita itu melebar saat ia mengenali laki-laki dibalik topeng, dan ketika laki-laki itu menurunkan tongkatnya sedikit, wanita itu tau bahwa ia mengenalinya juga.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara familiar menyerukan kata-kata mematikan dari belakangnya, dan ia tidak dapat menahan teriakannya.

"Tidaaaaaak!"

Sebuah kilatan cahaya hijau.

Ketika ia akhirnya berani membuka matanya, Pelahap Maut itu telah jatuh ke tanah, lemas. Seseorang mendorong lengannya, mencoba membuatnya bergerak, namun ia kembali jatuh di lututnya. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lihat adalah sepasang mata yang kosong, mata perak.

Kilasan gambar-gambar berkelebat dalam otaknya, hampir begitu cepat baginya untuk diolah. Ciuman pertama mereka. Wajahnya, dipenuhi kemarahan setelah ia menamparnya. Berlari bersama melewati pepohonan ke tempat persembunyian favorit mereka. Hari dimana ia mengatakan tiga kata itu padanya... kata yang telah mengubah seluruh dunianya.

"Hermione! Hermione! Aw, hell—HERMIONE!"

Hermione membiarkan dirinya diangkat oleh sepasang tangan yang kuat, namun segera setelah ia dapat berdiri ia membebaskan tangannya. Harry menatapnya, wajahnya khawatir. Tongkat Hermione diarahkan langsung ke arahnya, dan ia ingin mengakhiri pemuda itu lebih dari apapun.

"Hermione—bloody hell, apa yang kau pikir akan kau lakukan?" Harry menuntut, suaranya sedikit panik.

Sebuah Kutukan Tak Termaafkan ditembak dari belakang Hermione, membentur pohon tepat di atas kepala Harry, dan ia menjatuhkan diri ke samping, namun Hermione tidak bergerak. Dia melihat Harry terperangah dan tau ia harus menahannya. Kemudian ia pun disorong Ron masuk ke dalam Hutan Terlarang.

"Harry—_bangun__!_" Ron berseru serak.

Hermione tidak melawan, hanya berlari mengikuti di belakang Ron, melintasi hutan, yang terus tumbuh subur dan padat. Cabang-cabang pepohonan menyakiti tubuh dan wajah Hermione, namun ia tidak merasakan apapun—tidak ada yang mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lubang kosong yang sakit di dadanya.

Entah bagaimana mereka tiba di Grimmauld Place nomor 12. Sebelum salah satu dari mereka berdua dapat mengatakan sesuatu, Hermione berlari ke lantai atas, menjatuhkan tenda? (umbrella stand, apa ya? :D) karena kecepatannya. Dia membanting pintu saat Mrs. Black's menjerit dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

Mati. Dia sudah mati. Dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, berjanji bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama. Kenapa hanya ia yang berhasil keluar hidup-hidup? Bagaimana bisa dia hidup, mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melihat wajah indah itu lagi? Dia sudah mati, namun mata Hermaione kering.

_Hermione tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat Draco membawanya semakin dalam ke hutan. Mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan bersama-sama dalam waktu yang lama, dan hanya bersama dengan Draco saja sudah membuatnya merasa sangat senang._

_Akhirnya mereka mencapai tujuan mereka: cekung kecil yang jauh masuk ke dalam hutan._

_Sejauh yang mereka tau, tidak ada satupun murid yang tau tentang cekung ini; Hagrid mungkin tau sebelum itu terjadi, tapi mereka tidak pernah bertemu dengannya disini. Beberapa kesempatan mengejutkan mereka di masa lalu karena bertemu dengan centaurus, tapi Hermione mampu menggunakan pengetahuannya yang luas dan membuat kagum Firenze, Bane dan, beberapa waktu kemudian, centaurus yang lain. Ketika Magorian, pemimpin mereka, berkesempatan bertemu mereka, secara tak terduga memutuskan mereka untuk tinggal, sebagai penghargaan atas kecerdasan manusia._

_Draco berhenti dan memeluk Hermione begitu erat sampai ia berpikir ia akan mati lemas._

"_Draco—Aku tidak dapat bernafas," Hermione mendesah._

_Draco sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya pada Hermione. "Aku tidak tahan jauh darimu begitu lama. Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak terakhir kita kesini."_

"_Aku tau. Kau bukan satu-satunya yang merasa jika setiap detik kita berpisah itu akan terasa sangat menyakitkan."_

_Draco mencium bibirnya, dan Hermione menangkup pipinya dengan tangannya._

"_Kenapa kau tidak bisa datang__?" Draco bertanya._ "_Aku mencoba menemuimu bermalam-malam__."_

"_Teman-temanku tinggal sampai larut__. Aku tak bisa mengatakan pada mereka aku akan keluar dengan alasan tugas prefek setiap waktu. Mereka tidak akan mempercayaiku."_

_Draco menghela nafas. "Aku benci teman-temanmu."_

"_Yah well, Aku benci Regu Penyelidik."_

_Sudut mulut Draco turun. "Aku minta maaf. Aku—"_

"_Aku tidak ingin kau minta maaf__. Itu hanya…"_

"_Semua orang akan tau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan jika aku tidak terlibat di dalamnya__," Draco berkata lembut._ "_Orang-orang akan mulai curiga__… dan lalu mereka mungkin akan tau tentang kita."_

_Hermione menghela nafas berat. "Ya, aku tau."_

_Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa lama, kemudian Draco berkata._

"_Umbridge, aku sudah tidak tahan padanya atau dasinya, atau kucingnya. Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan semua itu. Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah memuji salah satu teman berambut merahmu, tapi si kembar Weasley memiliki ide cemerlang."_

_Hermione tertawa. "Mereka memiliki sesuatu, yang tidak dimiliki yang lain."_

_Draco membenamkan hidungnya ke rambut Hermione dan menghirupnya. Kemudian berbisik, "Aku sangat merindukan harum ini."_

_Hermione menyingkirkan pelan rambut di tengguknya, dan Draco menggeram pelan, kembali menyerang mulutnya._

Tidak… jika ia terus memikirkan ini, ia akan menangis sesaat lagi. Dia tidak akan hancur, belum.

Hermione mendengar suara-suara di lantai bawah dan tau bahwa ia harus memeriksa keadaan setelah pertempuran, melihat siapa saja yang bertahan. Hermione terkejut Harry dan Ron tidak ikut naik menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi dia dapat menebak kalau mereka sedang mencari tau apa yang salah.

Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Ruangan terlihat sunyi, dan Mrs. Black telah tersembunyi kembali dibalik tirai.

"Hermione," Ron berkata. Suaranya mengejutkan Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione." Harry berbalik. Dia kelihatan gugup.

Hermione menjaga tatapannya pada Ron. "Apakah ada orang lain yang kembali?"

Ron menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak, belum." Dia melirik Harry lalu berkata, "Hermione, tentang apa yang terjadi… di hutan…"

Hermione menampilkan senyum palsu di wajahnya dan berkata, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Harry berkedip. "Kau… kau mengarahkan tongkatmu padaku, seperti kau akan menyerangku."

"Aku—Aku melakukannya?" Hermione pura-pura tidak tau. "Oh, Tuhan. Aku melakukannya, kan?" Dia mendongak untuk melihat Harry dan Ron menatapnya, wajah keduanya khawatir.

"Hermione… apa yang kau lakukan?" Ron akhirnya dapat bertanya.

"Aku tidak ingat—Aku harus mengarahkan tongkat ke Harry karena ia menggunakan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan. Aku melihat kilatan cahaya hijau, dan aku hanya… tak tahan lagi. Maksudku, lihat aku. Aku _masih_ gemetar."

Perlu mereka tau bahwa gemetarnya lebih berkaitan pada pembunuhan pemuda bermata perak daripada kekacauan perang.

Harry terlihat lega. "Untuk sesaat, kupikir kau akan _membunuh_ku."

"Oh Harry, Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Hermione berkata, mencoba untuk benar-benar setulus mungkin. Harry melangkah ke depan dan memeluknya, dan gelombang kebencian karena Harry telah membunuh kekasihnya membengkak di dadanya.

Kemudian pintu terbuka, mendorong Harry untuk mundur dari Hermione, dan Hermione dapat bernafas lega lagi.

George bergegas ke kamar dan segera berlari ke arah dapur, mengabaikan lolongan marah Mrs. Black mengenai Darah Lumpur dan Darah Pengkhianat. Dia memegang seseorang di lengannya, tapi ia berlari begitu cepat sehingga mereka tidak dapat melihat wajah si korban, dan Harry dan Ron bergegas mengejarnya untuk membantu.

Hermione melihat helaian panjang, rambut merah menyala, dan tau bahwa korbannya adalah Ginny. Alih-alih mengejar George, ia membantu orang lain di ambang pintu ke dalam ruangan.

"Neville! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia tidak benar-benar _terlihat_ baik-baik saja—wajahnya pucat dan menahan sakit, dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Neville tertatih-tatih masuk ke ruangan, menyandarkan berat tubuhnya pada Hermione. Hermione menendang pintu depan hingga terbuka dan membantunya menuju dapur, mengabaikan Mrs. Black yang terus menerus berteriak. Mereka masuk dan menutup pintu dapur di belakangnya, meredam lolongan yang ada di luar.

"Ginny—apakah ia baik-baik saja?" Neville tersedak.

"Diamlah dan biarkan aku merawatmu," Hermione berkata.

Pikirannya nampaknya memproses luka Neville dan menyebutkan mantra penyembuhan yang tepat untuk meringankan rasa sakit dan menghilangkan memar dan luka tanpa benar-benar menyadarinya—karena ia tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya untuk melihat mata kosong_nya, _menatap ke arahnya.

"Ularnya," Neville mendesah, "Aku membunuhnya."

"Ya, Aku melihatnya. Itu sangat keren, Neville. Tapi tolong, diamlah sebentar," Hermione berkata, mulutnya bergerak tanpa diperintah dari otaknya.

Harry dan George menggumamkan mantra di atas luka Ginny sementara Ron mundur untuk memberi mereka ruang.

"Hermione—tolong," George berkata mendesak.

Hermione menjauh dari Neville dan melangkah ke arah Ginny, dengan lembut menjauhkan George. George berpindah untuk mengecek Neville. Hermione menggumamkan mantra baru, masih dengan pikiran yang tidak sadar.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione mendengar Ron bertanya. Cowok itu menepuk bahunya, dan Hermione menyadari bahwa dia berbicara padanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," tukasnya. Ron mendur, kelihatan terluka. "Aku minta maaf," Hermione berkata, tanpa benar-benar merasa bersalah. Jawabannya spontan seperti mantra yang mengalir tanpa kata dari tongkatnya.

Harry meletakkan tongkatnya dan sekarang melihat Hermione yang bekerja dengan tongkatnya. Wajah Ginny berubah warna saat luka-lukanya menutup dan membaik, dan Harry tampak lega. Hermione mendadak dicengkram keinginan untuk membunuh Ginny, hanya untuk mengenyahkan ekspresi bahagia yang jelas terlihat di wajah Harry. Hermione mengontrol dirinya dan membiarkan mantra penyembuh terus mengalir.

"Siapa… siapa yang masih bertahan?" Ron bertanya pada kakaknya dan Neville.

"Kami melihat McGonagall gugur," Neville berkata.

Wajah Hermione sedih. Professor McGonagall selalu menjadi guru favoritnya, setelah Professor Flitwick. Ruangan menjadi sunyi kecuali jeritan Mrs. Black di luar.

Hermione menjauhkan tongkatnya dan memecah keheningan. "Kupikir Ginny akan baik-baik saja sekarang, tapi kita harus menunggu ahli untuk mengecek keadaannya segera."

Tidak ada yang merespon, dan ia menyadari semua mata tertuju pada George, tubuhnya gemetar.

"George? Apa yang terjadi?" Harry bertanya ragu-ragu.

George menatap Ron. "Kita satu-satunya—satu-satunya—" ternggorokannya kering, dan ia menatap ke bawah, berjuang untuk menenangkan diri.

"Satu-satunya apa?" Ron menuntut, matanya melebar karena takut dan khawatir.

"Mum—Mum dan Dad—"

"Tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak, TIDAKK!" Ron berteriak.

"Ron, tenanglah!" Harry berkata, berlari mengitari meja, menahan Ron saat ia bergerak menuju pintu. "Ron, berhenti! Berhenti!"

Tanpa berpikir, Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya pada Ron dan berkata, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Ron tidak bergerak, dan Harry menangkapnya agar ia tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Hermione—apa yang kau lakukan?" Harry bertanya padanya. George terlihat masih tidak mampu berbicara.

"Aku… well jauh lebih mudah untuk menghentikannya dengan cara begini daripada kalian bergulat satu sama lain seperti itu. Hal terakhir yang kita inginkan adalah ia kembali ke Hogwarts dan membiarkannya terbunuh," Hermione beralasan. Ia menoleh George dan bertanya, "Siapa yang bertahan?"

George mengatup rahangnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berbicara, namun ia memiliki lebih banyak kontrol di suaranya kali ini. "Aku tidak tau berapa banyak yang tersisa. Mum dan Dad, keduanya—keduanya pergi. Bill dan Charlie, dan Fleur, dan Percy. Dan Fred!" Matanya berkaca-kaca saat ia menyebutkan nama saudara kembarnya. "Semuanya pergi!" dia menangis.

Hermione mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraihnya dalam pelukan singkat. George menepuk punggungnya, dan kemudian Hermione menjauh. Harry jatuh ke kursi di meja, mengolah fakta bahwa satu-satunya Weasley yang masih hidup hanyalah Ron, George, dan Ginny. Neville tidak tau apa yang akan ia katakan, jadi ia hanya menatap lantai dengan khidmat.

Hermione tau bahwa berita itu seharusnya membuatnya merasa lebih, lebih buruk daripada yang ia rasakan sekarang, tapi ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain fakta bahwa Draco telah menghilang darinya, menghilang selamanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan hal terpenting itu dalam pikirannya.

Oh, menyedihkan. Hermione mungkin akan bagus di Occlumency, sesuatu yang Draco ajarkan padanya berbulan-bulan, karena sekarang ia memiliki sesuatu yang akan memfokuskan seluruh pikirannya. Sayangnya, Draco tidak ada untuk melihatnya.

Kemudian mereka mendengar jeritan di luar mereda.

"Seseorang disini," Hermione berkata, menarik tongkatnya. Tongkat George masih di tangannya. Harry bangkit berdiri dan mendorong Ron menjauh dari pintu.

Kemudian pintu terbuka, dan Arthur Weasley yang kelelahan melangkah ke dalam ruangan.

"Dad!" George berteriak. "Aku pikir kau —kau —"

"Kaku, sebenarnya. Aku—ibumu—Aku tidak bisa bahkan—"

"Mr. Weasley, duduklah," Hermione berkata. Ia memanggil gelas kosong dari dapur dan bergumam, "Aguamenti."

"Terima kasih, Hermione." Mr. Weasley mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya. Kemudian ia melirik ke samping dan melompat berdiri. "Ronald!"

Semua orang melompat; mereka melupakan bahwa Ron masih terbaring di lantai, matanya melotot saat berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari Kutukan Pengikat Tubuh.

Harry tersentak dan mengayunkan tongkatnya pada sahabat baiknya itu. "Finite Incantatem!" ia berteriak.

Ron melompat berdiri dan memberi Hermione tatapan membunuh, tapi ketika ia akhirnya berbicara, kata-katanya ditujukan pada ayahnya. "Dad… apakah benar? Apakah kita satu-satunya yang tersisa?"

Mr. Weasley jatuh kembali ke kursinya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ron berbalik dan berjalan menuju perapian, dan tidak ada yang mengikuti. Mereka tau bahwa ia ingin sendirian.

Hermione duduk di meja, kelelahan, dan mengistirahatkan dahinya ke lengannya.

_Sebuah kursi bergeser dihadapan mejanya, dan Hermione mendongak, melihat Malfoy duduk._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini__?" Hermione mendesis._

"_Bukan urusanmu__, Granger, tapi biasanya ketika aku ke perpustakaan, tentu saja untuk mengerjakan sesuatu."_

_Hermione menatapnya._ "_Maksudku__, kenapa kau duduk bersamaku?"_

"_Jika kau tidak memperhatikan__, perpustakaan penuh. Jika aku punya pilihan lain, aku tidak akan ada disini."_

"_Kau dapat kembali ke kamarmu__."_

"_Hanya jika kau bisa mengeluarkanku__," Malfoy berkata, menyeringai._

_Hermione menghela nafas dan mulai membaca bukunya. Dia sudah kelelahan karena telah belajar untuk waktu yang lama, dan hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah beradu pendapat dengan berengsek berminyak itu. Dia tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanya sejak Yule Ball beberapa minggu lalu, dan Malfoy tidak membiarkan dirinya sendirian sejak itu._

_Seoleh-oleh malam itu tidak pernah terjadi—satu hal yang menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka adalah celana dalamnya yang hilang dibawa Malfoy pergi bersamanya. Namun saat ini, ia ingin percaya bahwa ia hanya bermimpi melihat semua itu dan secara kebetulan kehilangan celana dalam yang sama._

"_Apakah kau benar-benar akan melarikan diri__, seperti pengecut? Keterlaluan untuk seorang Gryffindor," Malfoy mengejek._

_Hermione melototinya. "Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekarang, jadi nanti aku akan kembali. Aku lelah."_

"_Belajar sangat keras akhir-akhir ini__, hmm?"_

"_Kenapa kau peduli__?"_

_Malfoy mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menyambar buku Ramuannya, dan mulai membolak balik halamannya._

_Hermione mengulurkan tangannya._ "_Kembalikan itu__, Malfoy."_

_Malfoy menaikkan alisnya. "Bagaimana jika tidak?"_

"_Aku akan mengutukmu__, kalau begitu. Berikan itu."_

"_Baiklah."_

_Malfoy memberikan buku itu padanya, dan setelah memasukkannya ke dalam tas dengan bukunya yang lain, Hermione berjalan cepat keluar perpustakaan._

_Ketika ia kembali ke Menara Gryffindor, Hermione mengeluarkan buku ramuannya dan mencari perkamen. Kemudian Ron berjalan menuju meja dan secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bukunya—sudut buku terletak terlalu ujung di meja. Selembar perkamen kecil yang terlipat terjatuh._

"_Maaf__," Ron berkata, mengambil buku dan dan menyerahkannya pada Hermione. Matanya jatuh ke potongan perkamen di lantai, dan Hermione mengambilnya. "Apa itu?" dia bertanya._

"_Bukan urusanmu__, dan lagipula, kupikir kau tidak berbicara padaku," Hermione menjawab._

_Ron bergumam muram sambil menjauh, dan Hermione berhasil mendengar beberapa kata tentang rambut lebat, tersinggung, dan Victor Krum. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengabaikannya, melihat perkamen kecil di tangannya._

_Dia perlahan membukanya dan melihat tulisan yang elegan, "Temui aku jam setengah dua, dimana terakhir kali kau melihatku hari ini."_

_Hermione berkedip beberapa kali dan melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada satupun yang menyadari catatan yang telah ia baca. Dengan hati-hati ia menyelipkannya ke kantongnya dan terus menulis, namun pikirannya berdebat._

_Haruskan ia bertemu dengannya? Tubuhnya bergetar mengantisipasi; ia telah menghidupkan kembali malam itu dalam mimpinya, dan ia selalu terbangun dengan kebasahan yang sama di antara kedua kakinya dan sakit yang sama di bawah perutnya. Namun dia tidak bisa bertemunya! Dia Draco Malfoy, anak Pelahap Maut, dan ya dia akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka!_

_Hermione menutup matanya selama semenit, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia perlu menyelesaikan tugas Ramuan. Ini memang tidak akan dikumpulkam hingga Jum'at depan, tapi ia masih ingin menyelesaikannya jadi ia bisa membaca ulang buku Aritmatika._

_Sekitar jam setengah duabelas, orang-orang perlahan mulai keluar ruang rekreaksi. Hermione sudah menyelesaikan setengah dari esai Ramuannya, dan masih berdebat dengan pikirannya._

_Akhirnya, tepat tengah malam, Parvati dan Lavender bangkit dari sofa._

"_Jangan tinggal terlalu lama__, Hermione," Parvati berkata._

"_Tidak akan__."_

_Mereka naik ke atas ke asrama putri, meninggalkan Hermione sendirian di ruang rekreaksi. Dia kembali pada dilemanya. Ia sebaiknya pergi atau tidak?_

_Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, ia mengerang dan menutup bukunya dengan frustasi. Ia akan pergi dan bertemu dengannya, tapi hanya untuk mengatakan padanya kalau ia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa lagi dengannya. Ia akan mengatakan padanya untuk berhenti mengganggunya dan membuatnya jelas bahwa ia akan mengutuknya jika ia mencoba sesuatu padanya lagi._

_Dengan pikirannya ini, ia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tergesa-gesa hingga jam setengah dua—menemukan dirinya menyukai ide untuk membuat Malfoy menunggunya. Hermione meletakkan pena bulunyal, menggulung lembaran perkamen yang telah ia tulis, dan menutup buku. Kemudian ia berdiri dan keluar lewat lubang lukisan._

_Perjalanan ke perpustakaan terasa lebih pendek dibandingkan sebelumnya, dan ia segera melangkah ke meja dimana tadinya ia duduk hari itu._

_Bangku itu kosong._

_Jam berapa sekarang? Dia pasti terlambat. Berapa lama ia terlambat? Sudahkah Malfoy pergi? Kemudian Hermione menghela nafas. Bagaimana ia tidak menyangka ini sebelumnya? Dia mungkin tidak pernah berencana untuk datang; ia hanya ingin bermain-main dengan pikiran Hermione kalau ia ingin membuatnya berpikir kalau cowok itu ingin melihatnya lagi. Ia memelototi tempat duduk cowok itu sebelumnya._

_Kemudian sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang, dan Hermione melompat terkejut. Nafas cowok itu terasa panas di lehernya._

"_Kau terlambat__, Hermione."_

_Hermione bergidik dengan cara yang sama saat ia pertama kali mendengar cowok itu mengucapkan namanya._

"_Lepas__kan tanganmu dariku__," Hermione berkata datar._

"_Baik__… tapi apa ini benar-benar yang kau inginkan?"_

_Sebelum Hermione dapat merespon, cowok itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menangkap bibirnya, dan menariknya mendekat lebih erat ke arahnya. Hermione ingin berteriak, ingin menggigit lidahnya ketika memasuki mulutnya dan mulai menjelajah, ingin meraih jubahnya dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya untuk mengutuknya seperti yang ia janjikan pada dirinya sendiri._

_Tapi dia tidak berbuat apa-apa._

_Sebaliknya, Hermione mengerang dalam mulut Malfoy dan meluncurkan tangannya ke bawah kemeja cowok itu untuk mengelus kulit mulusnya, membelai otot yang berkembang itu. Salah satu tangan Malfoy mengepal di rambut Hermione, dan ia memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hermione dengan perlahan menyentuhkan pinggulnya kearah cowok itu, dan ia mengerang, menjauhkan mulutnya dari mulut Hermione. Hermione mencium sepanjang rahangnya dan kemudian turun ke salah satu sisi lehernya, sementara tangannya melepas kancing kemeja cowok itu. Ia meninggalkan bekas ciuman di tulang selangkanya dan merasakan sensasi aneh dan puas saat Malfoy mengerang lembut namanya._

_Dia, Hermione Granger, memiliki kekuasaan penuh atas Draco Malfoy._

_Namun Hermione tidak menikmati kekuasaan itu lebih lama; karena Malfoy merobek bajunya dan melepas bajunya sendiri, dan ketika lengannya memeluk Hermione, perasaan saat kulit cowok itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya membuatnya terbakar. Hermione merasa dipenuhi olehnya, dan ini terasa hangat, begitu aman._

_Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dan menjilat bibir Malfoy ragu-ragu. Dengan geraman kecil Malfoy menciumnya, keras, dan Hermione menempel padanya. Ia merasakan gairah cowok itu melawan pahanya dan sensasi menjalari dirinya. Tangan cowok itu membelai punggungnya, dan ia mengisap bibir bawah cowok itu._

_Kemudian Malfoy menjauh darinya, dan matanya terbuka. Hermione berkedip, menunggu apapun yang ingin cowok itu katakan dengan tidak sabar sampai ia bisa merasakan bibir itu lagi._

"_Kau milikku__," dia berbisik. "Katakan kau adalah milikku."_

"_Aku milikmu__," Hermione berkata tanpa berpikir._

"_Bagus__."_

"Hermione—ada apa dengannya? Hermione!"

Hermione membuka matanya, menemukan bahwa ia tertidur, terduduk di meja dapur. Ia bangun dengan lesu.

"Maaf. Aku hanya…" Hermione melihat sekeliling untuk melihat beberapa wajah baru di meja.

Rupanya ia sudah duduk di samping Mr. Weasley sebelum tertidur. Neville masih di tempatnya semula, di sisi lain Mr. Weasley. Ron, George, dan Ginny duduk berhadapan dengan mereka. Harry duduk di sisi lain Hermione—Harry yang sudah membangunkannya.

Jauh di bawah meja, ia melihat Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, dan Ernie Macmillan—karena mereka tidak tau dimana letak, Lupin harus membawa mereka bersama. Apakah hanya mereka yang bertahan? Sedikit sekali…

Di ujung meja duduk Lupin, dan Hermione tersenyum ketika ia melihat wajah familiarnya. "Professor Lupin," dia berkata.

"Kita semua tau aku sudah tidak menjadi professor untuk waktu yang lama," Lupin berkata lelah.

"Apakah… apakah kita satu-satunya yang tersisa?" Hermione bertanya.

"Beberapa dari pihak kita ditangkap hidup-hidup, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah murid, tapi tidak banyak yang masih bertarung ketika aku datang kemari. Kupikir Voldemort menjaga mereka tetap hidup untuk menawarkan mereka pilihan untuk bergabung dengannya."

Wajah Harry terlihat jijik. "Aku akan membunuhnya," dia mendesis.

Hermione memiliki dorongan untuk mengangkat tongkatnya ke leher Harry dan membunuhnya di sana. Dia segera menahan dorongannya dan bertanya, "Lalu… Kingsley, Tonks, Professor McGonagall…?"

"Mati," Lupin berkata, wajahnya tanpa emosi.

Semua orang ada yang hanya menatap ke bawah meja ataupun ke arah Lupin.

Akhirnya Lupin memecah keheningan. "Ayo kita semua ke lantai atas untuk beristirahat. Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Kita akan memiliki waktu untuk membahas ini besok."

"Kita—kita tidak bisa pulang ke rumah sekarang, kan?" Ernie bertanya.

"Itu tidak aman," Mr. Weasley berkata.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga kita? Jika kita tidak aman, tentunya mereka juga kan. Tidakkah seharusnya kita melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi mereka?" Terry bertanya.

"Voldemort tidak akan bisa menemui semua keluarga sekarang. Istirahatlah. Kalian semua membutuhkannya," Lupin berkata tegas. "Ke atas, sekarang. Kalian semua."

Hermione bangkit berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Sejumlah langkah kaki mengikutinya saat ia menaiki tangga ke dalam kamar dimana ia dan Ginny tinggal.

"Luna, masuklah," Hermione berkata. "Mungkin tidak ada cukup kamar di sini untuk semua orang. Kau dapat berbagi tempat tidur denganku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Luna menjawab, melamun sambil mengikuti Hermione ke dalam kamar tidur.

Hermione akan menutup pintu saat ia melihat Ron datang. Hermione She managed a smile.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya… ingin mengucapkan selamat malam," Ron berkata.

"Oh. Selamat malam," Hermione menjawab.

Ketika Ron tidak menunjukkan tanda kalau ia ingin pergi, Hermione keluar kamarnya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Yang lain sudah naik ke lantai atas, meninggalkannya dan Ron sendirian di lantai itu. Harry pun sudah pergi ke kamarnya dan Ron.

"Ada apa?" Hermione bertanya.

Ron mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, dan sebelum Hermione mengetahuinya, bibir cowok itu berada di bibirnya. Hermione menutup matanya dan mencoba membayangkan ia sedang mencium bibir Draco, namun saat berbagai kemungkinan melintasi pikirannya, Hermione tau itu bukan dirinya.

Bibir ini kasar, kering, dan sangat, sangat ragu-ragu. Tidak, Draco tidak akan pernah menciumnya seperti itu.

Hermione membuka matanya dan mendorong Ron menjauh darinya. Ron terlihat terkejut dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Ronald, _jangan_ sentuh aku," dia berbisik.

"Hermione…" Ron bergumam, terlihat terluka.

Hermione mengambil nafas dalam. "Aku tidak tau dari mana kau mendapatkan ide bahwa kau dapat menciumku, tapi kau sebaiknya menghilangkannya dari kepalamu, oke?"

Mata Ron mengeras dan ia menatap Hermione tajam. "Itu karena aku sangat menyukaimu!" dia berkata marah, berbalik kembali ke kamarnya.

Hermione hampir merasa bersalah padanya. Itu bukan kesalahannya. Dia tidak tau bahwa Hermione jatuh cinta pada orang lain—bagaimana bisa ia memberitahunya, atau Harry? Mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti.

Tapi jika Harry tau, mungkin ia tidak akan membunuh Draco malam ini.

Hermione menepis asumsi itu segera. Jika Harry dan Ron tau, mereka akan mulai memburu Draco diam-diam, mencoba membunuhnya jadi Hermione tidak akan dipengaruhi olehnya lagi. Mereka akan merasa bahwa hubungannya dengan Draco mempengaruhi kontribusinya dalam perang.

Kemudian Ginny membuka pintu di belakangnya, mengganggu pikirannya.

"Hermione, apakah kau tidak masuk?"

"Kalian berdua masuklah dan tidur. Aku harus berbicara dengan to Lupin. Jangan tunggu aku," Hermione berkata, berbalik menghadap ruangan.

"Hati-hati pada Wrackspurts. Kupikir aku kehilangan satu di dapur sebelumnya," Luna berkata dari belakang Ginny.

Hermione menggeleng kepalanya, tersenyum. "Aku akan berhati-hati. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam," Ginny berkata, menutup pintu kamarnya.

Hermione menghela nafas, kembali ke pikiran sebelumnya.

Tidak, itu tidak akan membuat Harry dan Ron akan menyelamatkan Draco. Lagipula, itu sudah sangat terlambat, dan sekarang, hanya ada satu hal yang dapat ia lakukan.

* * *

Gimana? Lumayan panjang ya? Hehe.. Aku jadi inget pas baca fic ini aku sedih banget. Apa kalian juga gitu? Ini balasan review yang lalu, terima kasih sudah review y :)

**alice9miwa:** ini udah update, semoga suka ya :) review lg ya :D

**Devia Purwanti:** Yup, aku juga ud baca yg turncoat, bgus bgt. Rncnanya mau terjemahin yg itu juga, mau baca? Semoga suka ya terjemahan kali ini, mga sesuai dg englishnya :)

**shizyldrew:** ini ud update, moga penasarannya berkurang :) review lg y :)

**dimaswati:** ini ud update, gmn? suka? ditunggu reviewnya lg ya :)

**puputkawaii:** mksh atas sarannya, gmn dg terjemahan kali ini? review y :)

**sycho37:** ud lanjutt :) ehm.. aku blm bc fic itu. nanti aku cek ya, kalo bs nnti aku izin ama authornya. mga aj bs :) review lg y :) tetap semangatin aku :D

**ochan malfoy:** Waaa... makasih :) menurutmu itu ciuman terakhir bkn? hehe... saksikan terus ceritanya y :D review lg y :)

* * *

Review lagi ya :D


	3. Memory

**Vengeance**

**Author: elizaye**

**Translator: dei-enjel**

**Summary:**

Ketika sahabat baik seorang gadis membunuh cinta sejatinya, seberapa jauh dia akan membalas dendam? "Baiklah, buktikan. Anggap orang ini adalah pelakunya, dan BUKTIKAN kau punya nyali untuk membunuh pembunuh Draco."

When a girl's best friend kills her one true love, how far will she go for revenge? "All right then, prove it. Pretend that this man is the culprit, and PROVE that you would have the guts to kill Draco's murderer."

* * *

**Translator's Note: **Wuah... Semangat semangat! Maaf lama banget updatenya T.T Yup, tanpa berlama-lama, ini chapter berikutnya. Semoga suka dengan terjemahan kali ini :)

**Warning**: Rate M (untuk dewasa ya) Translator udah cukup umur kok :p

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Always for J.K Rowling

Vengeance elizaye

**Happy reading! Review ya :D**

* * *

**II. Memory**

Hermione berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur. Mr. Weasley dan Lupin berdiri di depan perapian, dan ketika ia membuka pintu, mereka berdua siaga, tongkat terangkat.

"Oh Hermione, ternyata itu kau," Lupin berkata, meletakkan tongkatnya menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kupikir—"

"Kupikir aku tidak bisa tidur sekarang," Hermione berkata.

"Tapi Hermione, kau terlihat lelah. Dan kau tertidur ketika kita menunggu orang yang bisa bertahan datang," Mr. Weasley berkata. "Kau sebaiknya naik dan tidur."

Hermione duduk di meja dengan kaku dan berkata, "Aku punya rencana."

Dua pria itu bertukar pandangan sebelum berpindah ke meja dan duduk di depannya. Hermione menatap Lupin, kemudian Mr. Weasley, tapi menemukan bahwa ia tidak bisa berbicara jika menatap mata mereka. Dia lalu berkonsentrasi pada meja, dan mereka menunggu dengan sabar.

"Snape… dia tewas juga, kan?" Hermione bertanya lembut.

Yang lainnya bertukar pandangan.

"Ya," Lupin menjawab. Dia sepertinya tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kita memerlukan mata-mata lain," Hermione berkata, mengejutkan bagaimana datarnya suaranya.

"Apakah—apakah kau gila? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa _Kau-Tau-Siapa _akan mempercayaimu?" Mr. Weasley berseru.

"Arthur, tenanglah," Lupin berkata, namun matanya mengkhianati kadataran suaranya. Dia melambaikan tongkatnya, dan pintu dapur tertutup. Lalu ia berkata, "Hermione, tolong jelaskan kenapa kau ingin melakukan ini."

"Remus, kau tidak mungkin serius."

"Mari kita dengarkan saja alasannya," Lupin berkata, dan Mr. Weasley melihat meja, menyerah.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya dan berkata, "Aku akan mengarang sebuah cerita."

"Kau mengarang cerita," Mr. Weasley mengulang tak percaya, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Aku akan berpura-pura bahwa… bahwa…"

Dia mengambil nafas dalam. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi begitu lemah untuk melanjutkannya? Tidak, jangan sekarang. Dia tidak bisa menyerah, sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan perhatian mereka.

Dia menenangkan dirinya dan memulai, "Aku akan berpura-pura bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada _Draco Malfoy_." Dia meludahkan dua kata terakhir seakan-akan itu membakar lidahnya.

Rahang Weasley turun. Mata Lupin menyipit sedikit.

"Lanjutkan," Lupin berkata. Dia tampaknya mencoba untuk menyembunyikan ketertarikannya.

"Malfoy—dia tewas malam ini. Kupikir salah satu dari kita membunuhnya." Dia mencoba terdengar tak peduli sama sekali. "Aku akan mengatakan pada Voldemort kalau aku ingin membalas dendam pada orang yang membunuhnya."

"Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa Kau-Tau-Siapa akan mempercayai hal itu?" Mr. Weasley bertanya, pulih dari syoknya bahwa Hermione datang dengan sebuah rencana.

"Hermione, apakah kau tau kalau Voldemort itu sangat kuat di Legilimens? Mungkin satu dari yang paling kuat. Dia akan segera tau jika kau berbohong padanya, dan lalu dia akan membunuhmu," Lupin berkata.

"Aku—Aku sudah berlatih Occlumency. Ketika Harry mendapatkan pelajarannya dengan Snape, aku memutuskan untuk mempelajarinya juga."

"Occlumency bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kau pelajari sendiri," Lupin berkata. "Seorang Legilimens harus ada orang yang membantu."

"Aku meminta Snape untuk menolongku," Hermione berkata. "Bahkan ia mengatakan kalau aku lebih baik."

"Kau mungkin penyihir terhebat di angkatanmu, tapi itu tidak mungkin kalau kau cukup bagus di Occlumens untuk melawan Voldemort dalam pertarungan pikiran."

"Lupin, aku bisa melakukannya. Aku punya cukup kekuatan," Hermione berkata. "Percaya padaku."

"Hermione," Lupin berkata lembut, "Aku akan mengatakannya padamu sekarang, jawabannya adalah tidak. Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Hermione melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ketika ia berbicara, suaranya keras.

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku ingin melakukan ini untuk bersenang-senang. Aku _tau _bagaimana berbahayanya itu, dan aku tau bahwa aku akan terluka, atau terbunuh. Tapi aku ingin kita melawan Voldemort dan memenangi perang. Itupun cukup sulit ketika kita masih memiliki Snape disana, dan sekarang dia tewas, dan itu akan menjadi lebih sulit untuk bertahan melawannya, merencanakan serangan sendirian dan _membunuh_nya. Kita membutuhkan informasi dari seseorang dari sana. Kita _butuh _ini."

Lupin terdiam. Ia akhirnya menjauhkan pandangannya dari Hermione, menahan pandangannya pada permukaan meja. Mr. Weasley terlihat seperti ingin memprotes, namun tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terlihat lelah, begitu hancur.

Hermione ingat bagaimanya cerianya ayah Ron, dan melihat orang ini, membuat dadanya terpilin sakit. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Mr. Weasley kehilangan istrinya, empat anak, dan seorang menantu dalam perang. Itu tidak mengherankan kalau ia tidak membiarkan Hermione untuk menyamar—Harry dan Hermione sudah seperti anak bagi keluarga Weasley.

Ketika tampaknya tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara, Hermione tau ia harus mengatakan sesuatu untuk menyakinkan mereka. "Aku tau itu berbahaya," Hermione memulai. Lupin menoleh kembali padanya, dan mendengarnya berkata, "Sebenarnya, apakah ada pilihan yang lain? Harry selalu buruk di Occlumency—dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Lagipula, dia _tidak dapat _pergi kemana-mana, karena mereka akan langsung mencoba membunuhnya. Tidak ada lagi disini seorang Occlumens, jadi akulah pilihan satu-satunya."

"Kau harus mempertimbangkannya lagi Hermione," Lupin berkata.

Mr. Weasley menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini tidak bisa—_tidak bisa_—kubiarkan kalau kau menjadi mata-mata dan pengikut Kau-Tau-Siapa."

Hermione mengembil nafas dalam-dalam dan berdiri. "Aku datang kesini menemui kalian karena aku menghormati kalian, dan juga mengatakan pada kalian aku akan pergi. Aku tidak datang untuk meminta izin. Aku sudah dewasa, jadi aku bisa membuat keputusanku sendiri. Lagipula, kalian berdua bukan penjagaku, jadi kalian tidak perlu mengatakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Hermione, duduk," Lupin berkata. "Tolong," ia menambahkan ketika Hermione tidak bergerak.

Hermione kembali duduk.

Lupin menghela nafas dan mengusap dahinya letih. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu pergi dan tidak pernah kembali."

"Aku minta maaf, tapi kita hanya harus mengambil kesempatan ini."

"Apakah kau sudah menanyakan hal ini pada Harry dan Ron?" Mr. Weasley bertanya.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, merasakan bahwa ia berada di ambang kesuksesan. "Tidak, dan aku tidak ingin. Setidaknya, tidak sampai itu benar-benar perlu. Aku tidak ingin banyak orang yang mencemaskanku."

"Apa yang akan kami katakan pada mereka?" Lupin bertanya. "Dan bagaimana jika kau mati malam ini? Tidakkah kau menyesal pergi tanpa mengatakan selamat tinggal?"

"Aku… tidak tau. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir tentang itu."

"Hermione, tolong. Setidaknya habiskan lebih banyak waktu disini untuk memikirkannya kembali. Kita harus punya rencana mengenai apa yang akan kau katakan, memprediksi apa yang mungkin akan ditanyakan Voldemort."

"Remus, kau tidak benar-benar—kita tidak—Hermione, tolong jangan pergi," Mr. Weasley berkata.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan, dan aku tau apa yang aku lakukan," Hermione berkata. "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan banyak waktu."

"Satu malam tidak akan membuat perbedaan yang besar."

Hermione menunduk menatap bawah meja, tau apa yang diperlukan untuk membuat mereka percaya kalau ia bisa melakukan ini. Saatnya beraksi.

Hermione mendongak dan berbisik pelan, "Tolong biarkan aku pergi." Air mata turun dari matanya—semua yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengosongkan matanya. Ia mengerjap kuat, menahan air matanya, seolah ia ingin menyembunyikan kelemahan emosinya.

Lupin dan Mr. Weasley menatapnya, mencoba menganalisa itu nyata atau tidak.

Hermione mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap air matanya menjauh dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, bertindak seolah ia mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya. Ketika ia berbicara kembali, suaranya tegas, "Aku tidak bisa tinggal disini, tidak lagi. Malam ini, satu dari orangmu membunuh Draco—Draco _ku_—dan jika kau tidak membiarkanku membunuh bajingan itu _sekarang, _aku akan pergi. Dan ketika aku kembali, kalian _semua _akan membayarnya."

Mr. Weasley hanya membuka-tutup matanya. Lupin tidak melepaskan matanya pada mata Hermione, jadi Hermione tetap menatap matanya.

"Kalian pikir aku hanya berbohong? Kau tidak _percaya _kalau aku akan jatuh cinta dengan seorang Pelahap Maut, bukankah begitu? Kami telah saling mencintai selama _bertahun-tahun._ Bahkan sebelum dia menjadi Pelahap Maut, dia adalah milikku, dan aku adalah miliknya."

Lupin menggelengkan kepalanya, akhirnya membuang muka. "Hermione, berhenti."

Hermione menggebrak meja dan berdiri. "Tidak, Aku tidak akan berhenti! Aku tidak akan berhenti karena satu-satunya cinta sejatiku telah _pergi _dan kau tidak membiarkanku membalaskan dendamnya!"

"Berhenti, berhenti, berhenti. Tolong," Lupin berkata.

Hermione menahan emosinya dan kembali duduk. Ia mempertahankan ketenangannya dan membiarkannya terlihat dari luar, namun di dalamnya, ia gemetar takut. Bagaimana jika ia sudah terlalu jauh? Lupin tidak bodoh. Mungkin ia sudah melihat kebenarannya. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak membiarkan emosinya keluar, dan Lupin menangkap Hermione _yang sebenarnya_, menangkap kalau itu adalah emosinya yang _sebenarnya_.

"Itu hampir tampak terlatih," Mr. Weasley akhirnya berkomentar.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah memikirkan segalanya di kepalaku, apa yang akan kukatakan, caraku seharusnya bertindak. Percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan memutuskan untuk pergi jika aku tidak mempersiapkan diriku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Lupin berkata. "Kau sudah memutuskan dan, seperti yang kau bilang, aku dan Arthur tidak memiliki hak untuk menghentikanmu. Tapi tolong, pikirkan tentang dirimu sendiri sebelum bertindak. Jangan bertindak ceroboh."

"Tidak akan."

"Setelah Snape, aku yakin Voldemort akan dua kali lebih berhati-hati dalam mempercayai seseorang yang mungkin bisa dikaitkan dengan Order, aku hanya berharap Occlumency-mu sangat kuat. Snape mampu menyembunyikan loyalitasnya yang sebenarnya dari Voldemort hingga saat-saat terakhir, tapi itu karena ia berpengalaman dan latihan bertahun-tahun."

Hermione mengangguk dan berdiri. "Lupin, Mr. Weasley… terima kasih. Untuk segalanya. Kalian sangat berharga bagiku, sebagai teman dan keluarga. Dan jika aku benar-benar tidak kembali, tolong katakan pada semuanya kalau aku minta maaf. AKu akan menemukan cara untuk menghubungimu jika aku hidup—Aku berjanji."

Kedua pria di dekatnya juga berdiri. Lupin meraih ke seberang meja dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hermione.

"Berhati-hatilah," Lupin berkata. "Hargai hidupmu. Selama kau hidup, selalu ada harapan."

Mr. Weasley hanya menatapnya dengan senyum sedih, dan Hermione mencoba memberinya senyuman menenangkan.

Kemudian Hermione berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruangan, menutup pintu dapur perlahan di belakangnya. Ia menyelinap diam-diam menuju kamarnya, dimana ia dengan cepat, diam-diam mengemas beberapa barangnya ke dalam ransel.

Ginny bergerak. "Hermione?"

"Shh, jangan bangunkan Luna," Hermione berbisik.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ginny balik berbisik.

"Pergi. Ada yang harus kulakukan."

Ginny duduk. "Ini tengah malam. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kembalilah tidur. Lupin akan menjelaskannya besok pagi. Kau tidak bisa ikut denganku," desis Hermione.

"Tidak—kenapa kau akan pergi di tengah malam tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semuanya? Apa kau akan pergi dalam misi?"

"Kita sudah mendapatkan semua Horcrux. Misi apa lagi yang bisa terjadi?" Hermione berkata.

Horcrux terakhir, Nagini, telah dibunuh Neville beberapa jam lalu, dan ia hampir dihujani selusin Kutukan Pembunuh. Bagaimana ia kembali dari sana tanpa cideralah yang masih menjadi misteri bagi Hermione.

"Bagaimana aku tau?" Ginny berbisik.

Hermione menahan jawabannya saat Luna bergerak dalam tidurnya. Keduanya menatap gadis yang tertidur itu sampai mereka yakin Luna masih tertidur.

Ginny membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara, namun Hermione mengarahkan tongkatnya pada gadis itu dan bergumam, "Petrificus Totalus."

Mata Ginny melebar terkejut saat ia jatuh kembali ke tempat tidur, kaku di tempat.

"Aku minta maaf, Ginny," Hermione berbisik, bergerak untuk menarik selimut ke atas temannya. "Jika ada cara apapun untuk ini… Ketika Luna bangun nanti besok pagi, dia akan membebaskanmu, aku yakin. Tolong maafkan aku."

Hermione keluar rumah tidak beberapa lama kemudian dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Menuju Malfoy Manor.

Ia ber-Apparated di depan gerbang besi yang langsung membuka membentuk mulut.

"Siapa itu?"

"Hermione Granger."

Dalam sekejap mata, tiga Pelahap Maut tiba, mengelilinginya, tongkat terangkat padanya.

Menolak untuk menunjukkan ketakutannya, Hermione perlahan merogoh jubahnya. Pelahap Maut menunggunya dengan nafas tertahan saat ia dengan sangat, sangat perlahan mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari ujungnya. Hermione tau mereka akan akan curiga padanya. Bergerak perlahan seperti sebelumnya, Hermione mengulurkan tangannya sampai tongkatnya berada sepanjang lengan jauhnya dari dirinya.

Kemudian ia merilekskan tangannya, dan tongkatnya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan tuanmu," Hermione berkata dalam suara datar.

"Itu tidak seperti kalau kau akan berbicara, setelah malam ini," sebuah suara yang dingin berkata dari belakangnya.

Kemudian, dari sebelah kirinya, datang suara yang lain.

"Stupefy!"

"_Ron—kau menghancurkan_ segalanya!_" Hermione berteriak sambil naik ke atas, air mata turun dari matanya._

_Ron dan Harry bergegas naik menjauh dari pandangannya. Hermione melihat mereka pergi dan kemudian duduk di anak tangga, mengusap air matanya. Kakinya sakit karena berdansa dengan sepatu hak tinggi, membuatnya melepas satu sepatunya, masih menangis hebat._

"_Granger."_

_Hermione mendongak dan melihat wajah terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya—tidak, kedua dari terakhir. Ron adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui saat ini._

"_Apa yang kau inginkan__, Malfoy?"_ _Hermione mendengus, mencoba menenangkan diri__._

"_Apa yang terjadi padamu? Dicampakkan Krum? Atau karena__ Potty dan Weasel?" Malfoy mengejek._

"_Pergi sana__," Hermione menggeram, ia berdiri._

"_Apa, tidak ada komentar cerdas hari ini? Tidak ada adu mulut__?"_

"_Jika kau tidak memperhatikan, aku tidak benar-benar mood untuk itu sekarang." __Setidaknya air matanya telah kering sekarang._

_Hermione mulai berjalan menaiki tangga, namun tangan Draco menangkap tangannya, dan membuat Hermione berbalik dan melototinya. Wajah mereka sejajar, namun Malfoy berdiri satu tangga di bawahnya._

_Draco menyeringai. "Aw, Darah Lumpur dicampakkan."_

"_Jangan panggil aku itu__," Hermione berkata dengan menggeretakkan giginya._

"_Jangan memanggilmu apa__, Granger? Darah Lumpur?"_

_Draco menatapnya tanpa dosa, dan Hermione tidak tahan lagi. Ia meraih Draco, mendorongnya ke dinding dan mulai memukul dada dan bahunya._

"_Ow—ow! Apa—astaga—yang kau lakukan?" Malfoy berteriak._

_Hermione terus memukulnya sampai Draco menahan tangannya. Hermione kehilangan nafasnya, dan Draco juga terengah-engah. Hermione mencoba melepaskan tangannya, namun genggaman Draco di tangannya begitu erat._

"_Lepaskan aku__!"_

"_Kemana semua kekuatanmu pergi? Kau sudah mendorongku ke dinding disana__," Malfoy berkata, menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping. "Sekarang leherku sakit."_

"_Bagus," Hermione berkata, geram._

"_Kau darah lumpur kotor__, Kau akan membayarnya."_

"_Oh ya? Bagaimana?"_

_Bibir Draco jatuh ke bibir Hermione, membuat gadis itu tersentak karena kontak yang tiba-tiba, mencoba menjauh. Namun tangan Draco melingkarinya, dan memutar tubuh mereka, menjebak Hermione di dinding. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Hermione pusing, dan ia menendang, mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya. Draco menahan tubuhnya, bibirnya tidak melepaskan bibir Hermione._

_Hermione mendorong dada Draco, namun Draco menangkap tangannya kembali dan mendorongnya ke sisi tubuhnya saat Draco kembali menjebak Hermione dalam ciumannya. Hermione mencoba menendangnya, namun terlalu terlambat menyadari saat ia mencoba untuk tidak jatuh, Draco telah meletakkan kakinya di antara kaki gadis itu. Merasa lebih putus asa sekarang, Hermione menggeliatkan tangan kanannya keluar dari posisinya dan menusuk rusuk Draco._

_Bibir Draco akhirnya melepaskan bibir Hermione saat ia meringis kesakitan, namun sebelum Hermione bisa mengambil lebih banyak udara, mulut Draco kembali menutupi mulutnya, dan kali ini ia menangkap bibir Hermione dengan mulut terbuka. Lidahnya menyelinap masuk ke dalam mulut Hermione, menyebabkan kepalanya membentur dinding._

_Semuanya menjadi kabur, dan Hermione menemukan dirinya merespon ciuman Draco, menekan lidahnya melawan lidah Draco, dan ia menemukan kalau lidah Draco rasanya memabukkan. Tangan Draco perlahan mengendur, dan mulai bergerak naik dan turun tubuh Hermione. Hermione mengepalkan kedua tangannya di rambut Draco dan memegangnya erat-erat._

Tidak… tidak, tidak, tidak. Apa yang kau lakukan?_ sebuah suara berkata di dalam kepalanya._

Apa, seorang gadis tidak bisa santai sejenak? Aku hanya bersantai dan menikmati diri sendiri, _Hermione kembali berpikir._

Tidak! Menikmati diri sendiri? Ini Draco Malfoy! Ayahnya Pelahap Maut!

Oh, pergilah,_ Hermione berkata balik pada nuraninya._

_Sementara itu, Malfoy sudah mendorong tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya, masih mencium Hermione dengan tergesa-gesa. Ketika Hermione menyadari kakinya telah meninggalkan lantai—dan ia tidak menyadarinya hingga mereka mencapai tangga paling atas—ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Draco._

"_Kemana__—kemana kita pergi?" Hermione bertanya khawatir._

"_Apakah itu penting__?" Malfoy menjawab, matanya penuh dengan nafsu._

_Hermione __terlambat men__yadari bahwa sepatunya masih di tangga paling bawah dan hendak bertanya pada Malfoy untuk menurunkannya sehingga ia bisa mengambilnya ketika Draco menyentuh bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu lagi. Hermione segera melupakan apa yang ia inginkan, terlalu terjebak dalam pusaran sensasi baru yang mengalir di dirinya._

_Lalu dia duduk di tepi meja, kakinya terbuka lebar, gaunnya sudah berada di sekitar pinggangnya. Draco berdiri di antara kakinya, masih tidak melepaskan mulut Hermione, tapi Hermione tidak akan bosan dengan rasanya__—_ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih daripada perasaan itu, yang lebih dari sentuhan Draco, yang lebih dari Draco.

_Tangan Draco membelai payudaranya melalui gaunnya, membuat Hermione mengerang lembut. Ciuman Draco turun dari lehernya ke tulang selangka, dan Hermione merintih. Ketika tangan Draco mencapai sekitar tubuhnya untuk mulai mengangkat gaunnya, Hermione tersentak dan menangkap tangan Draco._

"_Jangan__, tolong jangan," Hermione berbisik._

_Draco tampaknya tidak menunda-nunda, giginya menggigit leher Hermione saat ia membawa mulutnya kembali ke mulut Hermione. Salah satu tangannya meluncur dan berhenti di leher Hermione, mencengkeram bagian belakang leher gadis itu dengan kuat sehingga Hermione tidak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya menjauh darinya__—bukannya ia ingin sih._

_Kemudian sesuatu menyodok di daerah bawahnya, membuat Hermione tersentak, perhatiannya menuju tangan Draco yang lain. Draco telah mendorong celana dalamnya ke samping, dan sekarang membelai naik dan turun lipatan daerah bawahnya. Bibir Draco berpindah ke lubang telinganya, dan Hermione lebih tersentak saat jari Draco menyentuh daerah yang tampaknya lebih sensitif dibandingkan bagian tubuhnya yang lain._

"_Oh, Merlin—lakukan itu lagi," Hermione mengeluh._

"_Apa, ini?" Draco bergumam, meraba pelan tempat itu lagi._

"_Ohhh yah."_

_Draco mengusap tempat itu beberapa kali, dan Hermione tidak dapat menahan erangannya. Kemudian Draco menekan satu jarinya ke dalam diri Hermione, dan Hermione mengerang dalam kenikmatan—ia tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang begitu intens, namun untuk beberapa alasan ia merasakan bahwa mungkin rasa itu ada lebih banyak lagi. Hermione mengangkat pinggulnya ke tangan Draco secara naluriah dan merasakan gelombang kenikmatan._

_Hermione manatap wajah Draco dan menemukan ada senyum kecil bermain di bibirnya._

"_Malfoy, lakukan sesuatu," Hermione berkata, berpikir bahwa pasti ada kontribusi dari Draco agar rasa menakjubkan itu kembali__—_Draco berhenti menyentuh daerah sensitif itu, dan Hermione merasakan kebutuhan agar Draco bisa menyentuhnya lagi.

"_Granger, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan? Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang," Draco berkata, berpura-pura tidak tau._

"_Kau berengsek—"_

"_Aku tidak akan menghinaku jika aku jadi kau."_

_Jari Draco yang panjang mendorong sedikit lebih dalam ke dalam Hermione, dan gadis itu mengerang dalam kenikmatan, namun masih merasakan kebutuhan disana._

"_Malfoy…"Hermione mendesis._

"_Ya?" Jari sialan itu menggeliat kecil, membuat Hermione mengejang ke arahnya._

"_Malfoy, tolong."_

_Hermione merasa seolah-olah ia begitu dekat dengan sesuatu, namun untuk apa itu ia tidak tau._

_Draco berbisik di telinganya, "Aku ingin kau memohon, Granger. Pinta aku untuk melakukannya."_

_Hermione menggigit bibirnya—bukankah ia sudah mengatakan tolong?_

"_Tolong, Malfoy," Hermione mendesah, dan jari Draco hanya bergerak sedikit. "Tolong, berhenti menyiksaku."_

"_Itu bukan yang ingin aku dengar__."_

_Kemudian jari itu pergi, dan nafas Hermione menjadi cepat. Ia mengeratkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Draco jadi ia tidak bisa mundur dan mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dalam bisikan._

"_Malfoy, lakukan."_

_Draco menyeringai. "Ini dia."_

_Tiba-tiba Draco mendorongnya menjauh dan berjalan ke seberang ruangan menuju pintu. Hermione terkejut sejenak, dan lalu ia berlari melewatinya, memblokir pintu. Draco memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, merasa geli._

"_Ada apa, Malfoy?" Hermione menuntut. Ia masih sakit untuk melepaskannya, dan kakinya gemetar sedikit. Ia menyadari dengan gelisah, ada basah di antara kedua kakinya._

"_Kubilang aku akan membuatmu membayarnya, dan sekarang kau sedang membayarnya,"__ Malfoy berkata sederhana. "Minggir."_

_Hermione memelototinya. "Kau—kau—kau benar-benar berengsek, licik!"_

_Draco mengambil langkah menuju ke arahnya, dan Hermione melompat padanya, membuat Draco terhuyung mundur. Membiarkan Hermione mendominasi tindakannya, gadis itu melekatkan diri ke mulut Draco dan menciumnya dengan marah, lengannya melilit leher Draco dan kakinya mengelilingi pinggangnya. Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan daerah bawahnya dan tiba-tiba ia merasa sedikit malu._

_Ketika Hermione memundurkan mulut Draco untuk mencium dagu dan rahang Draco, pemuda itu mengerang._

"_Ya Tuhan__, Granger. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Suara Draco serak dan rendah._

_Hermione menyadari bahwa ia tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan tindakannya, jadi ia hanya terus menciumnya. Draco mendorong Hermione ke meja, menurunkannya ke bawah sehingga mereka sejajar, kemudian ia melepaskan celana dalam Hermione. Hermione tersentak dan mulut Draco menutupi bibirnya kembali. Tangan Hermione bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri untuk melepaskan sabuk celana Draco, dan Hermione tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan._

_Melakukannya dengan Draco Malfoy, dari semua orang yang ada? Hermione tidak tau apa yang telah merasukinya, tapi dia sendiri tidak peduli sama sekali. Hermione sudah cukup diperlakukan sebagai pilihan terakhir oleh Ron, dan Malfoy… ia membuat Hermione merasa diinginkan, dan Merlin menolongnya, Hermione menginginkannya juga._

_Hermione terus meraba-raba gespernya, dan ciuman Draco menjadi lebih tergesa-gesa. Draco mendorong tangannya dan membuka sabuknya sendiri. Tangan Hermione yang bebas meraba tubuh pemuda itu, menarik lepas kaosnya. Hermione berhenti menciuminya untuk melihat kesempurnaan tubuhnya, kulit yang lembut dan otot-otot yang berbentuk di bawahnya. Ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menyentuh Draco._

_Kemudian Hermione merasakan sesuatu menyenggol bagian bawahnya, dan ia tersentak—Draco telah melepaskan celana dan boxernya._

_Mata Hermione melesat ke wajah pemuda itu, dan ia menemukan matanya yang kelaparan menatapnya. Apa yang dia tunggu? Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dan menarik bibir bawah Draco di antara giginya. Sebuah geraman liar keluar dari mulut Draco, dan ia memasukinya dengan sekali tusukan cepat. Tangisan kesakitan Hermione teredam oleh mulutnya, namun bagian bawah tubuhnya tetap diam._

_Rasa sakit dengan cepat mereda, dan Hermione merasa sangat…penuh. Lengkap. Draco masih melihat matanya, seakan menunggu izinnya. Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian Draco bergerak._

_Masuk, keluar. Masuk, keluar. Masuk, keluar._

_Hermione terengah dan mengerang. Dia mencengkram bahu Draco dan memohon padanya untuk bergerak lebih cepat, dan Draco memenuhi permintaannya, ia bergerak lebih cepat di setiap tusukannya. Draco tidak harus memasukkannya penuh-penuh seperti yang pertama. Hermione mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk bertemu dengan milik Draco dan hampir malu karena kerasnya suara yang datang dari tenggorokannya._

_Kemudian ia terlonjak, kembang api berterbangan di depan matanya. Ia memeluk erat bahu Draco, takut jika ia jatuh jika ia melepaskannya. Draco menyodok ke dalam Hermione berberapa kali sebelum mengeluarkannya di dalam Hermione, dan lalu ia rebah diatasnya. Hermione membelai bahu Draco lembut, dan nafas pemuda itu perlahan-lahan kembali teratur._

_Saat itulah otak Hermione memutuskan untuk berfungsi kembali._

_Dia baru saja berhubungan seks. Dia baru saja berhubungan seks dengan _Draco Malfoy.

_Tiba-tiba Hermione takut. Dia mulai mendorong dada Malfoy, namun Draco hanya menahannya dengan berat tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya._

"_Tenang__, Granger," Draco bergumam di antara ciumannya._

_Hermione mendorongnya lagi, terengah-engah._

"_Lepaskan__—lepaskan aku."_

_Malfoy menyeringai jahat. "Itu bukanlah kata-kata yang kau katakan sebelumnya, Granger."_

_Wajah Hermione pucat saat ia mengingat bagaimana ia meminta Draco untuk menidurinya. Draco mengambil keuntungan dari kediaman Hermione dan menciumnya beberapa kali. Hermione berhenti melawan. Beberapa ciuman lain tidak akan membuat apa yang telah ia lakukan menjadi lebih buruk, pada saat ini._

_Akhirnya, Draco mengeluarkan dirinya dari Hermione dan mundur. "Wow. Aku tidak pernah melihat kau telanjang," Draco berkata._

_Hermione duduk di meja dan dengan perlahan memperbaiki gaunnya. Draco mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Hermione berdiri. "Dimana…" Hermione mulai bertanya, tapi itu sangat memalukan. Ia mencari celana dalamnya di sekelilingnya._

"_Mencari ini__?" Malfoy berkata, mengambil celana dalamnya dari lantai._

"_Kembalikan itu__."_

"_Tidak__. Kau milikku sekarang, dan aku akan menyimpan ini sebagai kenang-kenangan."_

"_Milikmu__? Siapa yang mengatakan aku adalah milikmu?"_

"_Aku__," Malfoy berkata, menyengir. "Kau milikku, Granger."_

"_Yah, benar."_

_Rambut Hermione acak-acakan, mungkin di seluruh tempat, dan dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia mengambil beberapa langkah ke arah Draco dan menemukan bahwa itu membuatnya sedikit sakit untuk berjalan. Kemudian Malfoy tersenyum padanya, dan ia menyadari bahwa itu tulus, tidak seperti cengiran mengejeknya yang biasa. Hermione tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan dari wajahnya._

"_Well, jika kau bersikeras kalau kau bukan milikku sekarang, aku hanya harus akan membuatmu menjadi milikku," Draco berkata. "Dan aku akan memulai dengan membawa ini bersamaku." Dia menggenggam celana dalam Hermione._

"_Kembalikan itu."_

"_Tidak. Jika kau tidak membiarkan aku menyentuhmu lagi, aku ingin sesuatu yang membuktikan pada diriku sendiri bahwa ini bukan mimpi."_

_Hermione mengerutkan dahi. "Kau bermimpi sesuatu seperti ini?"_

_Malfoy terlihat ragu-ragu. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak."_

"_Apakah kau berkhayal tentang aku?"_

"_Tidak," Malfoy berkata. "Kenapa aku harus berimajinasi tentangmu? Kau Darah Lumpur."_

"_Yah, seorang Darah Lumpur yang baru saja bercinta denganmu dan yang mana celana dalamnya tidak ingin kau kembalikan."_

_Hermione meraih celana itu, namun Draco memegangnya jauh dari jangkauan._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu__, ya. Aku sudah berimajinasi tentang ini. Apa sekarang?"_

_Hermione tidak tau apa yang akan diucapkannya._

"_Itulah yang kupikirkan," Malfoy berkata, menyengir. Dia mencium bibir Hermione kembali. "Kau akan melihat kalau kau adalah milikku sekarang, Hermione. Kau akan melihatnya."_

_Hermione bergidik ketika Draco menyebut nama depannya, dan tiba-tiba ia ingin mendengarnya lagi keluar dari bibir beludru itu. Draco mulai membuka pintu, namun kata-katanya membuat Draco berhenti._

"_Sebut namaku lagi__."_

_Malfoy menyeringai. "Sampai jumpa, Hermione." Tanpa melihat lagi pada Hermione, Draco meninggalkan ruangan._

"_Sampai jumpa__… Draco."_

Hermione samar-samar mendengar suara di suatu tempat yang jauh, sangat jauh.

"Rennervate."

* * *

**Gimana terjemahannya, semoga suka ya.. :)**

**Maafkan jika ada typo(s)**

**Review please :)**


End file.
